Gohan's Plight! The Preposterous Great Saiyaman Film Adaptation?!
is the seventy-third episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on January 8, 2017. Its original American airdate was July 28, 2018. Summary Somehow in space, Jaco has stopped off for a bowl of Ramen, carrying the parasitic criminal Watagash in a container on board his spaceship. While not paying attention, Watagash breaks free of confinement and begins to head toward Earth. On Earth, as Gohan continues his work at home, he hears Videl let out a yell. When he goes to check on her he see's the TV announcement that Mr. Satan will be starring in a new superhero film: "Great Saiyaman vs. Mister Satan!" with the famous but self-absorbed actor named Barry Kahn playing the lead role of Great Saiyaman. As Videl, Gohan, and Pan check out the film set, Barry Kahn becomes enamored with Videl and tries to woo her. Videl rejects Barry in front of the entire film crew, which angers him. Seeking revenge on Videl for his humiliation, Barry convinces Gohan to take over as the main stuntman for the film in order to embarrass and potentially maim him. As Gohan is the real Great Saiyaman, he uses his powers to easily take on the role. Later, a pair of robbers attempt to rob a bank in Satan City with Krillin there to arrest them, however Gohan dons the suit again for a fight against the pair. Watagash who has now landed on Earth, infects the smaller of the robbers, granting him a huge power boost and proceeds to battle the Great Saiyaman only to be defeated with one blow. After ward Watagash leaves the robbers body and escapes down a grate into the sewer. When the film crew accuses Gohan of using the suit and stopping the bank robbery, Bulma bails him out. However, Gohan's identity is accidentally revealed to Cocoa Amaguri, who is a starlet in the film. Cocoa asks Gohan to fly her around the city in exchange for her discretion. Meanwhile, Jaco follows Watagash to Earth, suspecting that "The Great Saiyaman" might be the host of Watagash, Jaco attacks Gohan with a vaporizing cannon. Major Events *The parasitic criminal Watagash escapes to Earth. *Gohan becomes the Great Saiyaman once again to perform as a stuntman for the Great Saiyaman vs. Mr. Satan movie. Battles *Gohan (Great Saiyaman) vs. Duo of Robbers *Gohan (Great Saiyaman) vs. Watagash (Infected Robber) Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Satan City ***Son Gohan Residence ***Satan House *King Kai's Planet Objects *Jaco's Spaceship *Halo *Gun Animation Staff *'Script -' King Ryu *'Storyboard' - Takao Iwai *'Episode Director' - Takao Iwai *'Animation Supervisor' - Hiroyuki Itai & Noel Año-Nuevo *'Key Animators' - Atsushi Nikaido, Jin Inaba, Hiroyuki Itai, Rieko Sugawara, TAP *'2nd Key Animators' - Park Yi-nam, Kwon Gyeong-ah, Kim Ik-yeon Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This is the first episode that focuses entirely on Gohan since his training with Piccolo after his father's death, the Cell Games Saga, and the early episodes of the Majin Buu Saga. **This is the second in the series that is entirely focused on Gohan while his father is alive, since the Cell Games Saga, although his father died in the end, in the early Vegeta Saga and early Majin Buu Saga episodes, they were mainly focused on Gohan, but, in both instances, Goku was still dead at the time. **This is the first episode which Goku had only little screentime in the series in favor of his son since the Cell Games Saga, only appearing in King Kai's Planet for a short time before switching the screentime to Gohan for the entire episode. **This is the first episode in the entire franchise to focus entirely on Gohan after his marriage and becoming a scholar. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 73 (BDS) es: Episodio 73 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super